Computing systems typically include non volatile mass storage to store sectors or blocks of data and program code. A pertinent issue in many computer systems is the performance of the mass storage. Here, as is understood in the art, a computing system operates by executing program code stored in main memory. Thus, transfers of large amounts of data and program code between main memory and mass storage are part of the normal operation of a computing system as the data and code that are currently needed for software execution are read from mass storage and written into main memory while large amounts of data and program code that are not currently needed for software execution are read from main memory and written into mass storage. Finding ways to improve mass storage performance is therefore a motivation of computing system engineers.